


Devil in the Details

by TheWillowBends



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Drabble Collection, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied Masturbation, Mindfuck, Multi, tiny fic is tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWillowBends/pseuds/TheWillowBends
Summary: Collection of Metal Gear drabbles.





	1. good harvest

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic. VERY experimental.

          So here we are again, little doll, rag girl, shaken from the limb of the tree and made to crawl in the grass with the other Snakes - or was it the fault of the apple? God knows, goodness knows, but you left that all behind in the garden.

          Hollowed man, they'd said, and you bowed anyway, curved at the waist like a number 7 for that composite sum of unequal parts -

_Do you want me_

                                         _Snake?_

          - and the dark man had opened his book and there your name had been signed before you'd even lifted your hand to place it upon his heart. redrum, you thought, to hear it beating, redrumredrumurder and that is his hand on your waist his mouth on your  


skin ohgodohgodthere it is jesusmaryjoseph

           _The temple is the host is the body where they knelt, the priest and priestess, the sinner and the sin, and in and out they go again, like locomotion._

          In a land of mercenary ends, all a woman has to offer is her two hands and these hands

                _these hands_

          could take a life, you think, even in this world of virgin snow because you

          are not innocent

                                   not really (never were, He says).


	2. Second Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva, and the inconvenience of giving birth to strangers.

She's as tangled as twine, and more doubtful than Sarah; leave angels at her door, and she'd still call it a mercy of lesser will. She splits hairs over reason, but this is better than trying to split the sin. It is too heavy for words and, in measures, too heavy for her - though she carries on, and it shows.

What of the trespass? they ask. The Good Book? The mother bread? Oroborous in his thrashing, beaten and low down and swallowed whole by her own mouth, her heart, her seditious womb. (What sin? they'll ask, What great sin, what sin is this?)

She is too heavy for water, too heavy for sin, too heavy for God, and too heavy for Him.


End file.
